


Encore

by Crystal



Series: Citizen Vein [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Reviews: 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	Encore

A couple of days had passed since Adam had left him standing in the alley behind the club. The scene replayed over and over in Tommy's head. He kept seeing Adam get on his motorcycle and just riding off without a word or look back. It should have been irritating, but all Tommy could think about was how hot it was. Adam slipping on that leather jacket and getting on his motorcycle. Even outside the club he oozed rockstar from every pore. If he had left any other way it just wouldn't have been right. That air of confidence was sexy as hell. Everything Adam did made Tommy want him even more.

Tommy smirked looking at the card in his wallet. He was almost certain Adam was never the one to give out his number after a good fuck. He just imagined the amount of pretty boy's numbers Adam had. Although Adam's certainty shown through that gesture too. He gave Tommy his number, not even bothering to ask Tommy for his. That alone exuded confidence. He knew Tommy would be sitting here like he was, mulling over the decision to call Adam or not.

"Cocky bastard." Tommy mused to himself.

Tommy smiled in spite of himself. He may be a cocky bastard, but he sure as hell knew how to use it. Tommy looked down at the number again. He could just imagine the smug satisfaction on Adam's face when he heard Tommy's voice on the other end of the line.

Adam sat on his bed staring blankly at the TV. He wasn't really paying attention to it at all. Adam's mind was elsewhere, full of images of Tommy. He was sure he could have already brought Tommy home, but there was something about chasing him that made it all even more fun. The back alley fucks were not enough anymore. Sure they were hot as hell, and served their purpose at the time, but Adam wanted more. Adam wanted Tommy in his bed. There was so much Adam wanted to do to him. So much he wanted Tommy to do to him. Ultimately Adam craved more time. He wanted, no needed, Tommy in his bed.

"So pretty." Adam mused aloud.

The thought of Tommy's pale beauty against the dark black of his satin sheets was a gorgeous sight in his mind's eye. How hot Tommy would look under him. How good he would feel. Tommy's hands, his lips, his mouth.

"Fuck." Adam groaned as he slid a hand along his hardening cock. His boxers would be way too tight in a minute if he continued this train of thought. The images wouldn't cease, as Adam grew harder at each one.

Adam inched up the bed, leaning back against the headboard as he inched his boxers down. He reached over to the side table, grabbing the lube near the lamp. He poured a bit into his hand and set it aside. Adam slid his slick hand over his cock. Eyes slipping shut he continued venturing through his imagination. His mind hit a standstill on the image of Tommy in his lap, on his cock. Adam groaned at the thought. Tommy would be so pretty on his cock like that. Adam's grip tightened a bit as he imagined just sitting back and watching as Tommy took what he wanted.

"So fucking hot." Adam murmured to himself, "Ride it Tommy, take it all."

Adam's head fell back against the headboard. His hand moved faster as he heard Tommy in his head, moaning, whimpering. Deeper and deeper into fantasy Adam delved. Slowly getting closer to the edge, just as the phone rang. Growling, Adam reached over picking up the phone.

"Adam? It's Tommy." Tommy spoke tentatively.

"Tommy..." Adam's voice was sheer seduction, nearly making Tommy shiver.

"Did I um... Am I interrupting something?" Tommy could only sit there and imagine what he had interrupted. Especially given how Adam had said his name.

"No, you called just in time." Tommy could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Did I?" Tommy flirted.

"Uh huh..." Adam slid a hand along his cock moaning softly. "I was just thinking about you."

Tommy's cock stirred to life at Adam's tone. He smirked, "Were you Adam?" Tommy purred, "Just what were you thinking about?"

"You... in my bed." Adam's low voice dripped sex.

Tommy moaned at the thought. "That what you want Adam? Me spread across your bed. You doing what you please to me."

"Fuck." Adam moaned stilling his hand. He was too far ahead of Tommy to keep stroking.

"Are you stroking it Adam? Is that big cock hard for me?" Tommy slid back in his bed, his own cock needing attention.

He slipped his pants down, freeing his hardening cock from it's confines. Digging in his side table drawer he grabbed the lotion there, pouring a bit into his hand before tossing it back into the drawer. Small, slender fingers wrapped around his cock, as Tommy stroked it slowly.

"Yes Tommy, I am. So hard for you." Adam softly moaned as his fingers gently teased.

"What do you want Adam? What do you need?" Tommy's hand slid up over the tip of his cock and back down again.

"I want to fuck that tight ass."

"I bet you do." Tommy grinned, "But it's not ready for me yet."

Adam bit his lip waiting for Tommy to continue.

"Want me to suck it Adam? Get it ready for my ass." Tommy moaned into the phone.

Adam's cock throbbed in his hand, "Yes, put those pretty lips on it."

Tommy cradled the phone against his ear as he brought his fingers to his lips sucking on them. He moaned around them imaging the feel of Adam's cock in his mouth.

"Like that Adam." Tommy whimpered

"Fuck yes." Adam's hand moved faster again, "Take it all Tommy."

Tommy moaned sliding his fingers back into his mouth. The thought of sucking Adam off was making him ache. Tommy let his fingers slowly slip from his mouth.

"Fuck me Adam."

Adam could only imagine the look that went with that phrase.

"I want you on all fours." It wasn't much of a moan, more of a growl.

Tommy shuddered at the though, and the image it brought. "Yes." Tommy whimpered, "Like that?"

Adam licked his lips. In his mind's eye he saw Tommy on his hands and knees looking back at him through his hair. "Just like that. So fucking hot Tommy." Adam was close, it was hard to hold back. He slowed his rhythm again.

"Good. Now fuck me Adam. Make me come for you." Tommy picked up his pace, stroking a bit faster.

"Yes. So tight Tommy."

"Is it?"

Adam made a tight fist, forcing his cock through it. "Fuck yes."

"Uh yes, right there. Fuck don't stop Adam." Tommy moaned, close to the edge.

"Come for me." It was all Adam said and it had Tommy crying out, spilling over his hand.

"That's right Tommy." Adam groaned.

"Shoot in my ass Adam... please..." Tommy moaned as his fingers slid along his slick, softening cock.

"Yes... Fuck!" Adam came then, spilling into his hand.

"That's right, come for me." Tommy grinned.

Adam panted softly, his hand still sliding along his cock. "I need to see you." Adam's voice was soft, breathy. "Where do you live?"

"Burbank."

"That's not far from me. Can I come over?"

"Um I have a roommate, maybe you can pick me up?"

A grin crossed Adam's face, "Of course. What's the address?"

"134 Aurora Avenue." Tommy replied.

"OK. Be there in a half hour."

"I'll be waiting." Tommy smiled as he hung up.

Tommy laid back with a sigh. He wondered what Adam had in mind. Well, he was sure he had a pretty good idea of exactly what Adam wanted. Tommy got up, straightening himself up a bit before venturing out to the bathroom to catch a quick shower.

After setting the phone down, Adam got up. He looked at the clock beside the bed wondering if he had time for a quick shower. A fast decision had him in the bathroom taking a quick shower. Once out he dried off and quickly dressed in a black t-shirt and tight, black jeans. He ran a comb through his hair and headed for the door. He slipped on his leather jacket, and fingerless gloves. He fished his keys out of the jacket pocket as he headed out to his bike. He hopped on and sped off.

Tommy slid on his leather pants as he looked for a t-shirt. Finding one he liked he slipped it over his head. A quick comb of his hair and a leather jacket and he was out the door.

For a summer evening the air was crisp. A few clouds covered the moon. Tommy sat on the stoop and waited. A few minutes passed till he heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle. Tommy bit his lip, trying to prepare himself for the sight of Adam pulling up on that bike. As the sound got closer Tommy watched the road. It was him. Leather jacket, jet black hair blowing around his face as he scanned house numbers. He slowed up a bit, then came to a stop in front of Tommy's house. Tommy sat there for a second taking in the sight. Adam raised a leather clad hand, curling a finger at Tommy. Tommy got up instantly, heading over to the idling motorcycle. They exchanged a look in the eyes before Tommy climbed onto the back, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist. Adam smiled at the feel of Tommy wrapped around him as he headed off down the road.

Tommy sighed, sliding his face along the smooth leather of Adam's jacket. He slowly inched up to Adam's neck. Hovering there, he inhaled deeply, the combination of the leather and Adam's cologne making him moan softly. Adam smelled so good, he greedily inhaled more. His hands broke their tight grasp as they started to wander. Tommy's hands moved up over Adam's chest, then back down again. His hands slid dangerously along Adam's thighs.

A dark grin slid along Adam's face as Tommy moved restlessly against him. Tommy's hand inched closer and closer to Adam's crotch. Tommy's hand found Adam's cock, he brushed his flat palm against it through the tight jeans. Adam moaned then. He looked around, recognizing where he was, and took a turn for a minor detour. Tommy's hand was relentless, moving over his cock again and again. He could feel Tommy's body move tighter against him, Tommy cock hard against him. Adam turned again and pulled up to a stop in a secluded corner on the side of the road. His hand joined Tommy's as it slid against his cock again.

"Fuck Tommy." The slightest touch had made him achingly hard.

Adam moved then, getting up to turn around. He sat back on the bike again and pulled Tommy close. Hunger overtaking, hands slid into Tommy's hair as their lips collided. Tongues as well as hands battled for more. They moaned into each others mouth, the kiss so needy, their bodies aching for more. Adam broke the kiss, and went for Tommy's neck, dragging his lips against it, before covering it with kisses and nips. Tommy's mouth fell open in a moan, his head falling back as Adam's hand gently stroked through the pants. Adam's lips moved up to Tommy's ear, gently tugging with his teeth.

"I want to fuck you Tommy, right over my bike."

"Fuck." Tommy shivered at the thought.

Adam moved away then, getting off the bike, he grabbed Tommy's hand, pulling him up against him. Adam's hand deftly unbuttoned Tommy's pants, as he slid them down past Tommy's ass. Tommy hard cock twitched between them. Adam brought a hand down sliding it along Tommy's cock.

"So hard Tommy." Adam smirked, "You like the idea of me fucking you over my bike?"

"Yes." Tommy whimpered, "So hot... so rockstar." Tommy returned the smirk as rockstar crossed his lips.

With that Tommy turned away, leaning over the motorcycle. He looked back at Adam, lust burning in his eyes. Adam unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. Tommy licked his lips watching as Adam's cock came into view. Adam moved closer, gently grinding against Tommy's ass as he reached for the small tube of lube in his jacket pocket. He squeezed some out and dropped it back into his pocket.

He ran the slick hand over his cock. "So hot, just waiting there like a wanton bitch for this cock."

"Fucking give it to me Adam." Tommy moved against him.

One hand grasped Tommy's hip as he slowly worked his slick cock into Tommy's tight heat. Slowly inching forward until Tommy's head fell against the bike, a ragged moan escaping his lips.

"Right there..."

"I know." The words a dark laugh from Adam's lips as he thrust into Tommy again.

Over and over, Tommy's words an incoherent stream, as he stroked himself desperate to come. Adam taking him over his bike, the heat of the motor, the intensity of Adam's thrusts all too much. Tommy worked himself back against Adam, meeting his thrusts.

"Come for me Adam, make me shoot for you."

Both of Adam's hands gripped his hips then, thrusting hard, nailing Tommy's spot with every move. Not even a minute past, as then force took them both over the edge, coming nearly simultaneously. They both panted, lost in the afterglow. A flash, and a rumble broke the moment. As they both looked to the sky, the rain began to pour over them. Adam slipped out of Tommy, as they hurriedly got themselves together. They looked at each other and laughed as the rain poured down. Adam got onto the bike, as Tommy slid on behind him. Quickly starting the motor Adam sped off back to the main road and toward his house.

As they rode the rain started to diminish. By the time they pulled up to Adam's place it had stopped. They both were still soaking wet from the downpour. Adam pulled up to a stop and killed the engine. Tommy slipped off waiting for Adam to get off the bike. Not a word was uttered between them as Tommy followed Adam up to the door. Adam barely got inside and Tommy was on him. Tommy pressed Adam against the door, capturing his lips, while forcing Adam's jacket off his shoulders. Adam gently gripped the back of Tommy's neck as he took control of the kiss, savagely feasting on Tommy's mouth. Adam broke the kiss with a pant.

"Bedroom." was all he could muster.

Tommy nodded as Adam pulled away. He shed his jacket as he followed Adam to his bedroom. Adam opened the door and Tommy stepped inside. Tommy looked around the room, it was so Adam. The walls a dark navy, black satin sheets on the bed, with an intricately designed black metal headboard. Tommy's scan of the room stopped on Adam. He had already pulled the rain soaked t-shirt off and was starting top unbutton his pants. Adam stopped as he noticed Tommy's eyes on him. A grin slid across his face as he inched his pants down, his hard cock coming into view. Eyes still on Adam, Tommy stripped his wet shirt off and worked to rid himself of the rest of his clothes. Adam stood there watching, his hand idly sliding along his cock. Tommy licked his lips as he made his way over to Adam. Eyes locked on Adam's Tommy slowly dropped to his knees. He stared up as he took Adam's hand away, replacing it with his own. Tommy's tongue snaked out, flicking against the tip of Adam's cock.

"So pretty." Adam moaned at the sight before him.

Tommy flattened his tongue dragging it up along the thick shaft. Adam's fingers toyed with Tommy's hair as Tommy continued his torturous assault. Tommy took the head into his mouth, his tongue circling it, before slowly inching it down his throat.

"Yes, take it all." Adam's fingers delved deeper into Tommy's hair, gripping it.

Tommy moaned around Adam's cock, as he held his tongue tight against the shaft. Up and down, taking every inch, then pulling off again. He knew he was driving Adam mad with the pleasure. He took it all again and Adam forcefully grabbed Tommy's hair, holding him there.

"So fucking good." Adam groaned, as he held Tommy in place, slowly fucking his mouth.

Tommy whimpered around him, his hand moving in his own cock. A second later Adam pulled out, making Tommy whimper in protest as he looked up at Adam through his mussed hair.

"Want you on my bed," Adam licked his lips, "in my lap."

Tommy shivered at the thought. Adam climbed onto his bed, placing a pillow behind his back, he sat back against the headboard. He curled a ring adorned finger at Tommy. Tommy got up onto the bed, slowly crawling towards Adam. He stopped, mere inches from Adam's cock. Tommy looked over to the nightstand and smirked when he saw the lube there. Tommy moved to his knees between Adam's legs and grabbed the lube. He poured some into his hand and tossed it back to the table.

"We need to get this ready for me don't we?" Tommy grinned as he wrapped his slender fingers around the large shaft.

"Uh huh. Get it nice and ready for your ass." Adam answered, returning the grin.

Tommy's slick hand moved on Adam's cock. The tight grip making soft moans pour from Adam's lips. Tommy watched as Adam's eye slipped closed, his mouth falling open.

"So pretty Adam, so hot when your lost in pleasure." Tommy's hand fell away, as he moved in closer.

Tommy placed his hands on the wall, bracing himself as he began to inch down on Adam's cock. Adam's eyes opened to watch Tommy slid onto his cock. Tommy moaned as Adam filled him completely.

"So big this way, fuck." Tommy buried his head in Adam's shoulder once Adam was completely inside him.

Adam's hands caressed Tommy's back, as Tommy took a second to get used to the feeling. Tommy's head came up to look at Adam as he gently rolled his hips.

"That's it Tommy, work that ass on me." Adam groaned, the gentle caress turning into raking nails, making Tommy arch into the movement.

"Like that Adam?" Tommy moved up and back down a bit harder this time.

"Uh yes, ride it, make it come in your ass." Adam's hands fells to Tommy's hips, guiding him.

With Adam's urging Tommy picked up the pace. He angled himself to work Adam's cock against his spot.

"Fuck right there."

Adam smirked, "Work that spot Tommy." Adam brought a hand around stroking Tommy. "Work it hard so you come all over me."

"Yes, oh god." Tommy whimpered, slowly losing grasp on control, working Adam's hard cock against his spot again and again.

Adam's grip tightened as he stroked Tommy faster. "Get it Tommy."

Three little words, and Tommy was nearly screaming as the orgasm ripped through him. His come spilling onto Adam's hand and stomach. Adam shuddered as he felt Tommy's body clench around him. Releasing Tommy's cock, Adam slipped out and grabbed Tommy. He moved them, laying Tommy against the bed. Within seconds he plunged back into Tommy's ass.

"Fuck me rockstar." Tommy panted.

Adam looked down at Tommy, his pale beauty a stark contrast to the dark sheets, his lips parted, eyes dark as he watched in a cloud of lust. Adam thrust harder, taking everything he needed with each deep thrust. Tommy's nails scraped at Adam's back, as Adam hit his spot, making his cock twitch.

"Come for me Adam, come in me." Tommy pushed back meeting Adam's near violent thrusts.

"Yes, yes, oh shit!" Control gone, Adam plunged deep, holding it there as he shot again and again, filling Tommy's ass.

"That's it Adam." Tommy moaned feeling Adam spill inside him.

Adam's head fell to Tommy's shoulder, barely keeping his body hovering over Tommy's smaller frame. Adam brought his head back up, taking Tommy's lips in a kiss. Adam broke the kiss, and slipped out of Tommy, moving to lay beside him. Tommy moved then, taking Adam's spot back against the headboard. He slid his hand along his cock, hard again after Adam's merciless assault on his spot.

"You look so fucking hot when you're well fucked."

Adam looked over at Tommy, his eyes following Tommy's hand as it lazily moved along his cock.

"Need something." The tip of Adam's tongue traced his full bottom lip.

"Maybe." Tommy arched an eyebrow, "but I didn't think rockstar's sucked fan boys cocks."

Adam turned over, crawling between Tommy's legs. His breath hot against Tommy's cock as he spoke.

"You thought wrong." Adam's hands slid along Tommy's thighs as he took Tommy's cock in one quick swallow.

"Fuck!" Adam caught Tommy completely off guard, taking him deep into his throat in one swift movement.

Adam's hand moved from Tommy's thigh, two fingers pressed against Tommy. His ass still slick from lube and come. Adam moved slowly, pulling off Tommy's cock, then taking it all once again. The toying fingers slipped into Tommy's ass poised for the spot inside.

"Be a good fan boy and come in this rockstar's mouth." Adam lapped at the tip of Tommy's cock as his fingers pressed against Tommy's spot.

"Yes. Suck it Adam. Fuck, make me come." Tommy groaned again when Adam took him into his mouth.

Tommy tangled his fingers in Adam's hair so close to the edge. Adam's expert mouth and fingers driving him crazy. A stiff jab of Adam's fingers threw him over the edge as he spilled into Adam's mouth. Adam kept moving, working every drop from Tommy's cock as he gently slipped his fingers out of Tommy.

"So good." Tommy moaned breathlessly.

Adam pulled off looking up at Tommy licking his lips. "Very good."

"You are." Tommy replied with a smile.

"I know." Adam replied smugly.

Tommy replied with a soft kick.

"What was that for?" Adam moved up, laying his head on the pillow next to Tommy.

"For being a smug bastard."

"I'm sorry, it comes naturally."

"I bet it does." Tommy slid down to lay against Adam.

"You seem to like it. I recall you calling me rockstar like a slutty fan boy."

"Maybe I do a little." Tommy confessed.

"I know." Adam dipped his head, dragging his lips against Tommy's making him sigh.

Tommy laid there, thought and feelings racing though his head. He had fallen for Adam. It was fast, and they barely knew each other, but it felt so right. All he could do was wonder was if Adam felt the same way. Maybe it was just great sex to him and nothing more. What if Adam...

Adam interrupted Tommy's thoughts. "So you'll stay the night and tomorrow we'll go over and get your stuff."

"Huh." Tommy said a bit confused.

"You're moving in with me aren't you?"

"I'm what... I didn't even know we were dating."

"Come on Tommy, I know you feel it, it just feels so fucking right with us. I'm not willing to let it go."

Tommy smiled it was like Adam had read his mind, "It does feel right doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean I never bring guys back to my place. I didn't even hesitate with you. I haven't stop thinking of you since we first hooked up."

"Me too." Tommy confessed making Adam smile.

Tommy lay there for a minute before he spoke. "So since we're boyfriends now, does that mean we're going to start making love all the time instead of having hot sex?"

Adam rolled on top of Tommy, pinning him to the bed beneath him. Adam's lips scant inches from Tommy's. "What do you think?"


End file.
